Second Chance
by Sinopa
Summary: A 'what if' story. What if, Doyle and Cordy got married and had a daughter. And what if their daughter, Sonya, ended up being the next chosen one. A new slayer, that has a half demon father, a vamp best friend, and interesting adventures with the scooby g
1. New Life

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character you see here, unfortunately...  
  
Cordilia Chase walked into her apartment and laid down in her chair exousted. Tonight   
  
they, Angel Investigations that is, had saved a ship full of demon half breeds, and oh yeah, she had   
  
found out that Doyle was a half demon himself, something he had hidden from her because he was   
  
afraid the former sunnydale queen would turn him down if she ever found out. Of course he had finally   
  
told her and asked her out and she had accepted.   
  
A bowl of steamy soup floated towards her and landed gently on the table in front of her,   
  
followed by the TV comeing on and being flipped to her favorite channel.  
  
"Thanks Denis." She said pulling the bowl over to her and sipping it silently, Denis was the ghost that came with the apartment Doyle had found her. She sighed deeply and closed her eyes, falling asleep and dreaming happily.  
  
=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=  
  
"Sonya!! If you don't hurry you're going to miss breakfast!!!" Cordilia yelled up to her and Doyles First daughter. She brushed her dark brown hair and pulled it back with a black clip. Looking in the body mirror she examined herself, tanned brown skin and deep brown eyes looked back at her. Sonya looked a just like her mother, except she had her fathers shamrock green eyes and Irish accent, they did now live in Ireland. They had moved to Ireland after Doyle stopped getting his visions from the P.T.B. and decided to go back to teaching third grade. Cordilia pulled herself from the mirror as Xander started crying, Xander was two and and looked just like his father with the Irish green eyes and a full head of ebony hair. Cordy had never told Doyle where Xander got his name, besides on the birth certificate it said Xander Doyle, not Alexander. So technically it wasn't her x-boyfriends name. Cordilia picked Xander up and took him downstairs. "Sonya! Get down here now!" Even though her daughter looked a lot like her, she had her fathers out look on life, just have fun.   
  
Sonya ran downstairs in her prep school uniform, pulling her hair into a ponytail and pushing fried potatoes in her mouth at the same time. She hated her school, her mom made her go saying 'If I could have I would have gone to a great school like your's Sonya figured it was just something that happend in her past with public schools. Her mom never talked about her past. She shrugged away as her mom leaned down to kiss her on the cheek and just wisperd a 'see'yha mom' and yelled up to her dad 'bye' before running down the long driveway to the bus which was on the last warning beep.   
  
Doyle was coming downstairs as she left the house, "She's nothing like you is she?" He said smiling at his wife.  
  
"Yeah well don't rub it in ok?" She said looking somewhat hurt..  
  
"Hey it's not doomsday," He laughed and kissed her on the cheek before turning to Xander and sticking his toung out. Xander giggled and imitated his father. "Bye Cordy." He kissed her again and walked out the door.   
  
=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=  
  
"I can't belive I have to go to this stupid school!" Sonya exclaimed as she went into the girls bathroom with her best friend Rebecca, She used to call her becca as a child but once she found out calling her B. made her mom shiver she used that a lot more. "Come on B. did you get the dye?" She grinned as her Becca pulled out the 'Silver Moon' hair dye.  
  
"You're mom is SO going to kill you." Becca giggled as she painted the highlights onto sonya's brown locks.   
  
"Thats the plan.." Both the girls laughed.  
  
When she was finished, in Sonya's opinion, her hair looked awsome, and it would be worth the week or two she was grounded and the three nights detention that she received for having "Abnormal Colored Hair" in school. She had decided to walk home because she wanted to value the little time she had not grounded before she got home.   
  
"Sonya?" A old man came out of an alley and blocked her path, she had a strange sensation that she was stronger, and looking at the man she knew it wouldn't take a lot to move him out of her way....  
  
=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=  
  
"Sonya is that you?" Cordy got up from feeding Xander to look out to the living room.   
  
"What the hell did you do to you're hair?!" She walked over and with her free hand picked up a strand of silver hair. "Oh you are so grounded for this one." She shook her head.."What are you grining about? This is not funny, wait till I tell you're father!"   
  
"Hey mom some old guy, said he was a friend of yours, told me he would be coming by ti talk to you later." Sonya walked past her mom and in to the kitchen where she picked up an apple. "He said his name was Giles."   
  
Cordilia droped the food that she had been feeding to Xander. 


	2. Irish Powers

Disclaimer: see chapter one for disclaimer.  
  
Giles comes to Cordilia and fills her in on the scooby gang thats back in America. But he also has a secret to tell her and shes not going to be happy.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Giles had come to their door at about six that same day, Cordilia had sent Sonya out side to watch Xander, and she wasn't happy about it. She knew that her mom didn't want her to know about her past, and she had made sure that Sonya wouldn't be able to 'Overhear' their conversation...Although right now it was deathly quiet as a grey haired man with a cane sat in a seat faceing Cordilia and Doyle, Giles, being the old man, sipped his tea quietly, while Cordy sat looking at a full coffee mug and Doyle just looked from one to the other.  
  
"Um...Hi, I'm Doyle, Cordilias husband." Doyle broke the ice, leaning over the table holding his hand out to shake..  
  
"Oh, yes." Giles smiled, his clearly English accent in everyword, "I'm Ruppert Giles, just Giles is fine thank you...I was..um..Cordilias librarian..." He looked to Cordilia unsure weather he should go on.  
  
"He knows..I worked with him at Angel Investigations, He's part demon." She smiled at Doyle and pulled his hand into hers, entwining her fingers into his. "He's also met Spike, Oz, and Buffy."   
  
"That I have. Would you like some more tea Giles?" Doyle stood up, thinking that maby the two old friends needed their space..  
  
"Oh thank you." Giles gave a slight nod, and returned to Cordilia, who now looked a bit less comfortable since Doyle had gone..  
  
"So....How is everyone?" She asked, having only heard about the gang every blue moon.  
  
"Thats what I came here to talk to you about," Giles said looking down at his hands, that were clasped onto his walking cane.. "Theres a lot of news realy..Of course, you first.."He looked to the window where Sonya's head ducked out of view. Cordilia smiled.  
  
"Well me and Doyle got married moved here, I had Sonya who you already met, and is now 14. Then I had.."She coughed remembering that Giles new about her x-boyfriend Xander.."My son, Xander.." Giles coughed on his last sip of tea and tried to hold back the laughter. Cordy gave her ice queen stare she hadden't used in ages and he stopped. "Your turn." She finally sipped her coffee.  
  
"Well, I'll start with Xander, He lost his eye and Anya died a long while ago.." he closed his eyes momentarily then started again. Xander, her x, had been in love with a x-vengence demon. "He never dated again, but he adopted a young African girl named Kendra, Shes five now. Willow and Oz got back together and now have three children, Terra, Kennedy, and Dean. Terra and Kennedy are twins" he laughed, "But they look nothing alike, Terra has blonde hair and blue eyes and Kennedy has red hair and green eyes. Dean looks just like his father." Oz had always been the calm one in the group, he was part werewolf and had bright red hair and green eyes. Giles fished out his wallet and pulled out pictures like a grandfather. "Dawn is in Sunnydale University, and engaged..." He pulled out Dawns picture, She was standing next to a young man with almost black eyes and auburn hair, Dawn still had her sandy brown hair and green blue eyes. They were both laughing and he was holding her in his arms. Cordy smiled looking at them. "Buffy..." a tear slid down Giles' cheek...  
  
"Oh my gosh, is she ok?!" Cordy and Buffy had never really gotten along, but she had gone to highschool with her, and been in the 'Group', and dated one of her best friends, so she had to care about what happend to the girl that had saved her life multiple times a week. She didn't like the look on Giles' face.  
  
"Well she wasn't very young, for a slayer I mean...and she was attacked after grocery shopping by a follower of the master out for revenge..." Cordilia's mouth was gapping.."Shes dead..." he finished slowly, but still had more to say.."She had a son..with Spike. He's actually Sonya's age."  
  
"Wait she had sex with SPIKE!" This had come as a surprise, "Last time I checked he was a big bad." Cordilia looked disgusted, she couldn't help it.  
  
"No, he has a soul, much like Angel. And even if he loses his soul he doesn't kill people, there was this hole thing with a chip.. Frightfully long story, anyway..." He pulled out a picture of Spike and Buffy's son. Who looked remarkably like spike himself with pale skin high cheekbones, blonde hair and bright blue eyes. "His names William, Spike hated the idea but while Buffy was giving birth she said she would kill spike if she didn't get to name him William..He agreed." Giles laughed gently at the fond memory. "Also Faith and Angel are doing great, he owns the L.A. branch of Wolfram and Heart. Many people are working for him now. Wesley has his nose in a book, like always." Angel had been the one that stopped the ball of light that would have killed a ship full of demons, including Doyle. Luckily he had played with a few wires before going to find the others and the ball hadn't worked right.   
  
"Wolfram and Heart?! As in, evil law branch?" Giles nodded and took another sip of tea.  
  
"And that brings me to my next point...Buffy is dead, which leaves the next slayer..." his voiced trailed off and Cordilia nodded her head..  
  
"Yes I know, with the death of one slayer that next slayer is born and so on and so on..This doesn't have anything to do with me though..." She looked at Giles' face.."Right?" She not only looked like she had seen a ghost, she sounded like it too.  
  
"More so with Sonya," He looked to the window where silver streaks blurred out of sight. "She's the chosen one. And the group is coming here to help you, apart from Angel and his group, they have to much work to do, but they wish you luck" He finished his talk and his tea with a last sip and a forced smile. Cordy on the other hand looked as though she had gone into cardiac arrest.   
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
The next chapter is coming ASAP. I have this ALL planned...^*^ If you think its short thats just fine, cause I think it kinda is to...but I tryed making it longer by adding stuff I forgot to put in chapter one..Please tell me what you think and review. 


	3. The Next Slayer

Disclaimer: see chapter one for disclaimer please ^^  
  
Review: Doyle and Cordy talk about Sonya's destiny with Giles and meet her new watcher.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"No!" Doyle walked into the room, somewhat angry, he glared at Giles "She can't be!...I've heard about what happened in Buffys long, not so happy life, and what happened to Faith." Doyle shook his head.  
  
"What have I been chosen for?!" Sonya ran in having been right out side the door for the past five minuets, she looked as though she had won the lottery.   
  
"SONYA GO OUTSIDE!" Both Doyle and Cordy exclaimed at the same time. Sonya grumbled dragging her feet back out side. Cordy now out of her trance, looked at trance, looked at Doyle then to Giles.  
  
"But she doesn't even know her fathers part demon.." Cordilia said quietly.  
  
Doyle turned to Cordilia, "You named our son after you're x-boyfriend?!" He said shocked and Cordy returned this outburst by blushing.  
  
"Doyle right now lest focus on the fact that our daughters Sonya is next in the line to die." She turned to Giles angrily.  
  
"I'm not the one who chooses these things Cordilia." Giles said in defence. The argument got heated.  
  
=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=  
  
Sonya stood outside waiting, it was useless to stand at the window. When they bought the house her mom had the windows replaced with unbreakable glass, so she couldn't hear through them, and she couldn't understand, or read, lips.  
  
iNote to self, learn to lip read.../i She thought angrily. Watching Xander play in the sand box. So she was...what had the man said? The chosen one? Chosen for what?  
  
She threw a rock at the willow tree her mother had planted a while ago, it was starting to get big. Weeping Willows where her favorite kind of tree.  
  
At this point she had to go pick Xander up because he was crying to be held. As she picked him up out of the corner of her eye she saw something rustling in the bushes...She kept one eye on the bush as she hid Xander in the plastic playhouse and shut the door. Walking to the bush she picked up the rock she had earlier thrown at the tree. Moving some of the branches and leaves out of the way she jumped back and dropped the rock as a grey fur-bal jumped at her.  
  
=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=  
  
"Shit Magick!" Sonya yelled picking the cat up and moving her finger over the white crescent moon on the cats forehead. Magick was all light grey with white tipped front paws and a white cresent moon on her forehead, her coat was fluffy and soft. Sonya walked back to the playhouse where she picked Xander back up and inside again.   
  
As she walked inside she noticed that Giles had gone and her mom and dad were having a wisperd convo.  
  
"So.."Sonya exclaimed, "What am I chosen for?" She asked, blowing a strand of silver hair from her eyes. She unclipped her hair and reclipped it so her hands had something to do, and so she could keep her shoulder length hair out of her face.  
  
Her mom had started to cry and the happiness quickly drained from Sonyas face.  
  
"Look I was SO going to tell you that I got three days of detention for the hair thing." Sonya started now looking frightend. Then she noticed she wasn't alone. In the corner there was a man standing half hidden with flaming red hair, bright blue eyes and a bridge of freckles on his nose, he did look older though. Maby in his late twenties. "Who the.." She caught her self from cussing, "heck are you?" She said raising an eyebrow. An Irish accent answered her.  
  
"My name is Matt and I'm you're new watcher." He said plainly.  
  
"Your my WHAT!" She said looking from the man to her two parents.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
I know its a short one but I like to keep it hanging and I dono, I like where I end it. 


	4. Arived, Old friends, flames, and Vampire...

Disclaimer: Please see chapter one for disclaimers..  
  
Summery: The scooby gang arives, and new relation ships may spark.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"In every generation there is a chosen one. She alone will stand against the vampires, the demons, and the forces of darkness. She is the slayer." Matt finished proudly. "This time its you, and I don't plan on having the two previous mistakes take place." He looked at her from head to foot.."Judging by you're looks, this may take some work." At this Doyle stood up, his fist clinched and Cordilia had to pull him back down.  
  
"Wow I hope everyone I meet in this business is as nice as you." Sonya said sarcastically sitting down in a rust brown easy chair. Cordilia had taken Xander up to bed hours before. They were going to have to wake up early if they wanted to meet the gang at the airport. She had also told Sonya about her 'Fight to survive' highschool days and forced Doyle to explain his only half-demon life, also filling Sonya in on his x-wife, Harry, which the concept had startled Sonya a bit.   
  
Matt looked a little frightened at the fact that Doyle had stood up, and knowing that the man had been part demon haven't calmed his nerves..  
  
"Well I think it's 'bout time I left then." Matt headed for the door and Cordilia stood following to show him the way out. "Will start practice tomorrow after school then?" He said before walking out the door and into a dark blue car.   
  
"This is so weird..." She looked to her dad and smiled, "Can I see you're demon face?" Doyle gave her a stern look that didn't need a 'No' and her smile faded. "So out of the last two slayers one started killing people, and the other left the council and died leaving me with her supper-girl powers to fight the big-bad right?"   
  
Doyle gave a nod. "Alright of to bed with you. Just because you're stronger then last night doesn't mean schools out of the picture." She ran over and gave her dad a hug then ran upstairs to her room, which at this point in her life was navy blue, wall, ceiling, and carpet, and the walls and ceiling had glow in the dark stars all over. She had pictures of all of her friends on the wall and pictures she and B. had drawn on her full room chalk board. The bed and other knickknacks went with the star theme. Sonya didn't sleep well that night, she had dreams of vampires and other horned creatures.   
  
=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=  
  
The next day Sonya actually hurried of to the bus. She couldn't wait to tell B. that she was just like super-girl, or something to that extent. Cordilia watched as her little girl ran out to catch the bus silently from the kitchen table in front of a still full cup of coffee, but the coffee was now cold. Dark bags were under her eyes from lack of sleep, i The first time I haven't slept since I've been married..Well not the first time."/i She smiled in spite of herself. Doyle came down stairs in green shirt and leather jacket.  
  
"You look horrible princess...But in a good way." He tried to amend the mistake as he got one of her ice queen looks. "Look shes a big girl, she'll be just fine. Besides shes stronger then Buffy or Faith, the hole part of a part demon blood was something none of the other girls had..Unless you know something I don't" He smiled. Cordilia smiled and laughed and stood, facing him.  
  
"Anything else?" She leaned against his chest being careful about the baby.  
  
"Me and you. Not to mention you're friends and my contacts." He kissed her and she relaxed kissing him back. Xander giggled and they pulled away. Cordilia laughed and kissed baby Xander on the cheek, before running up the stairs to get ready.  
  
"You called off work right?" She said from the top of the stairs.  
  
"Oh yeah, theres no way I'm missing the guy that our sons named after." Doyle called back teasing is wife.   
  
=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=  
  
They had been at the airport for half an hour when the plane arrived and Cordy had put Xander in Doyles arms as they had stood up. A dozen people had come through the door before Cordy saw a small African girl run out.   
  
"Daddy this way!" She yelled and Cordilia realized she had stopped breathing. A man walked out behind her with a black patch over his right eye, dark brown bangs almost hid his other brown eye from view. Alexander Harris walked out and picked her up looking around for a face he recognized. Finding Cordilia he gave a goofy grin.   
  
"Xander!" Cordy ran to meet him, Doyle followed behind to give them a little room. She glanced at the girl in his arms and hard brown eyes glared back at her. "Kendra I presume" Cordy said cheerfully.   
  
Xander nodded his head, "Yeah she's the daughter of Kendra's sister." Cordilia nodded, Kendra had been goggle eyed when she had met Xander, she had never been around a lot of boys and Cordy thought she had crushed on Xander. Codilia looked to where Doyle was standing with their son and she waved him over.  
  
"Xander this is my husband, Doyle, and my son..." She coughed a little and Doyle finished the sentence, only in a slightly different way then she had intended.  
  
"So this is the guy our son is named after." Doyle smiled and held is hand out. Xander trying to hide his laughter and shock, reached out and took it.   
  
"Nice to meet you Doyle." Xander didn't find the need to introduce himself but he did so anyway. "I'm Xander, and this is my daughter Kendra." Kendra didn't say anything she just sat in her fathers arms staring at the two new people. "She'll start talking once she gets to know you, shes five now and plays with willows daughters..Speaking of which."  
  
Cordilia turned and saw a short girl with ruby red hair and bright green eyes enter holding tightly to a red headed boy that was kicking in her arms. She ran towards her and pulled her into a tight hug. Tears coming to her eyes. Oz followed out shortly watching two little girls one with red hair like her mother the other with blonde hair, his hands buried into his pockets. He also had red hair, most of the time but it was lighter then Willows, he had been in a band in highschool called 'Dingoes ate my Baby' he was a werewolf and the calm one in the Scooby gang. The red haired twin was pinching her sister in the arm and terra was responding with shouts to her mom and dad to make her stop.   
  
"Cordilia...you...can...stop...now...." Willow said in between shallow breaths and Cordilia released her looking sheepish.   
  
"Sorry its just that..wow..I haven't seen you guys in ages. And Oz," She giggled "Its Oz.."  
  
Doyle walked over.."Not this again." He said smiling. Xander had followed him over.  
  
Doyle and Oz had met at Angel Investigations. Cordy pinched him.  
  
"Well this is Dean," Willow looked down to the boy in her arms. "He's three now. And thats Kennedy with the red hair and Terra with the blonde." She pointed at both of them. "Kennedy if you don't stop pinching you're sister you get no TV tonight." She finished giving a stern mother look. Cordilia laughed as Kennedy went death silent and her arms fell limp against her sides. Terra walked over pulled on Oz' arm who responded by picking her up. "They just turned five." Kennedy walked over to Xander and pulled on his arm.  
  
"Can Kendra come down." Kendra kicked out of her dad's arms before he could respond and the two started talking.  
  
"Spikes coming in tonight, still not to keen for the sun light. Dawns coming with. Course she can only stay for a week on account of school." She smiled, "Thats his son there." She pointed at a tall young man with blonde hair, steal blue eyes and high cheek bones. He looked just like Spike and had his stealthy moves to on the account that he had walked right past them without her knowing it.   
  
"He's not a.." She didn't have to finish because Willow, having been the smart one all through school, already knew the question.   
  
"Nope he's human, with all the perks of the vamp." She said smiling cheerfully. "Oh and I guess you want to know about Angels deal?" Cordilia and Doyle both nodded, "He's doing fine, will talk about it tonight though ok?" Willow walked over to Xander and Hugged him, followed by Xander and Oz shaking hands.   
  
"Willow this is my husband Doyle, and my son." She smiled proudly.  
  
"Her sons named after me." Xander smiled proudly and Cordys smile fadded.  
  
"Don't get to high and mighty, you're head just my pop off." Cordilia smirked. Willow who at first was surprised at the name, now having the chance to laugh did so pretending to be laughing at the smart remark placed by Cordilia.  
  
=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=  
  
The dinner table was filled with conversation that night about life back in America. Sonya was stuck with babysitting, another punishment for the hair. Which she had gotton compliments on from Willow and Oz, who she had found out, had died his hair a different color almost every other week back in highschool.  
  
"So how is Angel Investigations doing these days?" Doyle asked while they were all taking a drink of coffee, or in Giles case tea. Willow answered.  
  
"He was really up set when he found out Buffy had died, and almost killed Spike because he had told Angel he wasn't permitted at the grave." Willow nodded her head. "He still loves her, Faith says he wispers to her in his sleep. Something about being a human and taking it back to save her and it meaning nothing." Doyle and Cordilia coughed loudly at this almost spitting up their coffee. Willow went on going. "Faith lives in your old apartment Cordy. She says Denis is still haunting." Willow smiled. "Angel looks to her like shes a little sister that he can relate with." At this the doorbell started to ring.  
  
"I'll get it." Doyle stood up to go answer the door. He froze as he opened it and saw the blonde vampire staring back at him. A young girl walked up next to him, Doyle figured it was Dawn.  
  
"Bloody'ell not you." Piercing blue eyes looked into Doyles green ones. The girl punch him in the arm.  
  
"Sheesh Spike."   
  
"Dawn?" Doyle asked and the girl nodded, "Well you can come on in." She smiled warmly and entered the house, Spike tryed following but hit a invisible wall.   
  
"Hey!" He yelled angrily and Doyle smirked.  
  
"I didn't say 'Vampire-that-tourtured-my-boss-come-in, did I?" Doyle said angrily.   
  
"He wouldn't hurt a fly now.." Dawn said looking from Doyle to Spike.  
  
"How 'bout a two year old?" Doyle countered not taking his eyes of the vamp who looked board now.  
  
"Nope he's got a soul now." Dawn said plainly as though that was that. Her blue/green eyes told him she was telling the truth.   
  
"Come in then." He said but before the vamp could walk in Doyle stopped him and wisperd in his ear, "If you hurt one member of my family you'll know something worse then death."  
  
Spike shrugged and walked in, "Whatever you say hero." His British accent carried into the kitchen where willow yelled out a 'Hi Spike'. "Wheres William?" He said looking around the living room at the kids and not seeing his own son he actually looked worried.   
  
"He came here but left before Sonya even got home from school." Cordy said coming into the room and picking up baby Xander protectively, Spike rolled his eyes.   
  
"If I wanted to bloody kill you all I would have already.." Spike said pulling a pack of pig's blood from a cooler and drinking it sitting on the easy chair and watching Sonya play with Kennedy.  
  
=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=  
  
The reunion went late considering it was a Friday, and Sonya's first workout hadden't gone as bad as aspected in Matts view.   
  
"Well tomorrow were off to the graveyard then." He said handing her a leather bound book. "Thats the slayers handbook. You'll have to read it by Monday because you'll be getting a test." He said as though she had been listening. As soon as he had walked out the door she had trashed the book. iNo need for more homework this close to the end of the year../i She had tought before walking up the steps to her room. Where she got into a deep phone convo with Becca.   
  
"So shes the next slayer." Spike said sitting at the adults table.  
  
"She's got the attitude down." Xander said jokingly.  
  
"She reminds me of Faith in the smallest bit." Willow added before standing up. "Well I have the couch." Willow walked out of the room and lied on the couch.  
  
"I follow the red-head." Oz said before walking out and lieing on the couch next to her. Kennedy, Kendra and Terra were sharing a sleeping bag next to the couch. Xander Stood next.  
  
"Night all." He walked out and sat in the easy chair spike had occupied earlier.   
  
The door opened and everyone looked up to see a younger version of spike walk, then quickly pretended to fall back to sleep.   
  
"Where the hell have you been all damn day?" Spike demanded.  
  
"What does it matter?" William replied laying on his own sleeping bag and starting on a bit of sleep. Sonya came back down stairs and walked to her mom, clearly ignoring the fight that was brewing.   
  
"B.'s spending the night tomorrow kay?" She asked before turning to stare at a blonde boy a couple feet away. Her mouth fell open.  
  
"Sonya thats William and that Spike." Doyle pointed them out then wisperd into her ear. "Lock you're bedroom door tonight ok princess?" Sonya just nodded and ran back up to her room.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Hope you all like. This one was realy two chapters put together but I figured I needed a longer story. Please Review ^*^ 


	5. Crushed

Disclaimer: I think you get the just of it right? Yha' know  
  
just check out the first chapter...  
  
Review: Sonya starts to have a crush, on the downside, its shared by her best friend. She also starts her first Grave night, and something REALY bad happens when she's at work.  
  
Also, I know I've been spelling Cordelia's name wrong, I accidently read it wrong in 'Avatar' but its all fixed now. I also know that I was spelling Willows daughters name with two r's unstead of one like Willows x-girlfriend, thats ment to be like that ^*^. I wanted it a bit different.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Sonya felt blessed when she found out the way hot boy named William would be staying until his father found an apartment. Although she didn't understand why she couldn't dust the vamp with blonde hair she didn't argue, all things considered, killing a cute guys dad couldn't possibly score you points, vampire slayer or not. Becca would be showing up at noon, and Sonya who hadn't been able to tell her yet because on Friday Becca had been at the Doctors getting a check up, and she couldn't have possibly told her over the phone.   
  
"I'm here! Hurry tell me whats...." Becca stopped as she walked into the room and saw it was running full of children, adults..and Whoo! Blonde Cuttie at three o'clock. She finished her sentence in a slight wisper. "up...Hey whos that?" Her blue/green eyes darted to the blonde boy who was sprawled out on the couch his black boots were propped up rebel like on the couch's armrest and the black tee-shirt he was wearing showed off his chest.   
  
Sonya smiled brightly. "Come up to my room, I have loads to tell you." Both girls ran up the steps to the dark room and Sonya flicked off the black light causing the regular light to switch on and brighten the room greatly.  
  
"So..." Becca asked, clearly expecting an explanation on the full house and the cute teen.  
  
"So what?" Sonya teased..  
  
"Whats his name, how old is he, wheres he from, what is HAPPENING!" Becca asked not playing anymore.   
  
"The blonde? With the high cheekbones, bright blue eyes and bad attitude? I don't know who you're talking about. Sonya started giggling as her friend gave her a look that resembled her moms Ice queen stare but this one meant 'If you don't tell me right now...' "I'm spilling..But from the beginning ok?" Becca nodded and Sonya went on telling her about how the old guy named Giles had come up to her and later visited her house. She told about the slayer background, her being the new slayer, her dad being half demon and the leather bound book the 'Watcher' had told her to study and she had trashed.  
  
"First you know you sound crazy?" Sonya nodded, "Ok just making sure you were telling the truth. Second, You're dads a demon?!"   
  
"Half." Sonya corrected nodding.  
  
"And third you didn't say ANYTHING about the cute boy you have downstairs"   
  
"Fine, Fine...He's from America, His names Wiliam Summers, His dads a Vampire moms the slayer that left me her powers, and he's 16.." Sonya finished.  
  
"Wow, thats two years older...Fun stuff." She grinned.   
  
"Yeah and he's going to be living here for a while. Along with a werewolf, and a witch."  
  
"So that makes a Demon, a werewolf, a vampire, a slayer, and a witch." Both girls broke into laughter. "So..do you like him?" Becca asked looking down at her hands slightly blushing. Sonya shook her head.  
  
"Are you crazy?" of course I like him, I've only seen guys that cute in TV or movies.  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"Oh no! You like him to!" Sonya frowned.."Theres only one way to settle this.."  
  
"Flip a coin?" Both girls started to laugh again. "Or do it the painful way and let him pick?" Becca frowned.  
  
"Let would be the fair thing."   
  
"I'll get the coin." They both giggled. Becca flipped it and landed on heads, the side that Becca had called.   
  
"No way! You cheated!" Sonya said looking dreadfully at the coin.  
  
"Just because I won? I don't think so, I did that fair and square." Becca started to look angry. "You just don't like it because I won."  
  
"Well Dhu, you're danm right thats why I don't like it." Sonya picked up the coin and flipped it again. She stared in anger as it, again, landed on heads. "Ahhh! This coin is a jinx!"  
  
"Oh stop complaining, just because....." William smiled as he walked down the steps, the voices he was listening to becoming distant and by the time he finished the stairs and returned to the spot on the couch the slayers friend, he had caught the name Becca, was already running down the stairs. "Well if you're going to act like that I'm out of here! Forget me spending the night!" Cordelia watched as Becca ran out the door then flinched as the door to her daughters bedroom slammed shut. She walked up slowly and knocked softly on the door.  
  
"Sonya..?" She heard someone crying on the other in and creaked the door open. "Can I come in?"   
  
"You're going to anyway..."Sonya tryed to hide the anger in her voice but instead she started to cry again.  
  
"Did you and Becca get into a fight?" Cordelia asked sitting down next to her daughters head on the bed and brushing a strand of silver hair out of Sonya's eyes as she looked up to her mother.   
  
"Yeah." It was a simple answer, she didn't want to tell her mom what had happened.   
  
"You guys never fight...It was about a boy wasn't it?" Cordelia asked looking into Sonyas face. She had seen that face before in a mirror when she was in her last year of highschool. "You know when I was dating Xander..Me and Oz found Willow and him making out in a basement. I never went back to him, I was so hurt, but it led to a better thing, you're father. And now Willow and Oz are happy. And even though Xander isn't married he moved on and found true love with an x-vengence demon."  
  
"Jesse mom, you guys were such a colorful bunch weren't you." She layed her head down on her pillow and turned her back on Cordelia. Cordeila rubbed her back for a little bit then got up quietly and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her.  
  
=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=  
  
Becca had stopped at the ice cream shope' that was next to the corner pub before heading home and had talked for hours before actually walking down the main road to the back alley that lead to her back yard. By then it was already getting dark and she shivered. A cat jumped out at her from a trash can and made Becca jump. iGreat fun knowing what goes bump in the night/i she thought silently cursing Sonya for telling her all that bull about being a vampire slayer. iPlease, there is no such thing as/i A scream echoed through the cold night air but know one noticed it.   
  
=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=  
  
Matt picked a grumpy Sonya and they sat silently in the car. "Is....is something wrong?" Matt tryed breaking the ice, casually glancing at Sonya who was now giving a death stare in his direction, he held up his hands in defence against the steering wheel. "Sorry, didn't mean to butt in." He returned his concentration to the road which was wet with the days rain. "Um...I think I should warn you that to kill the vampire you must stab them in the heart."  
  
"Yeah I know."  
  
"Oh good you're speaking.." He joked smiling he turned his head towards her and his smile faded not seeing a face at all but the back of a head staring out the car window. They could now see old Celtic crosses behind a iron fence. Parking the car he turned to her. "Where here..." She faced him with tears in her eyes and he pitied her. She was so young and now held the worlds safety in her arms. "I know this may have come as a shock to you.."   
  
"Its not the slayer thing ok? That I find wicked. It's something to do with my best friend."  
  
"Oh.." His ears had turn a shade of red. "Did you guys..get into a fight?"  
  
"Yeah something like that, we both like the same guy see?" She now had the reason for red ears, why was she telling him this stuff?   
  
"How 'bout we skip the slaying tonight and get ice cream then?" She looked at him in shock.  
  
"Can't you get in trouble for that?"   
  
"I wont tell if you don't. Besides this seams like a night off kind of day anyway."   
  
She smiled at him and noticed that he wasn't all that bad looking. Not to mention he was a good guy...She caught her self, iEw gross! He must be like ten years older then me../i But she couldn't help feeling a bond with the man she had only met two days before.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
I like this chapter, I like the compition and kinky ending. Lol I know I have issues. Please review. ^*^ 


	6. Grave Day

Disclaimer: See Chapter one ^^  
  
Review: A dear friend becomes undead, and Sonyas keeping someone a secret not only to her parents, but from her watcher too.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Sonya and Matt walk into the house laughing but stop suddenly as they see everyone looks worried, or in her mothers case has tears streaming down her cheeks.   
  
"Um..well I should be going.." Matt stepped back through the door and back to his car, before getting in he called out to Sonya "I'll come tomorrow and pick you up for the graveyard." He slid into the drivers side.  
  
"Mom whats wrong?" Sonya asked still standing in the doorway, her mother started a new batch of tears.   
  
"Its Becca Sonya.." Her father started who had been standing next to Cordelia with his hand on her shoulder. "Shes...Well she was found about an hour ago, back in the alley behind her house." Doyle looked down from her face not being able to take in her painstaked face.."The funerals tomorrow. And theres something else...She had two puncture wounds in her neck, were not sure if she was changed or not." Doyle finished. Sonya dropped down on her knees..  
  
"So...She might still be alive?" Sonya asked somewhat in hope.  
  
"Princess, thats realy no way to live. I mean Angel he had a soul and couldn't belive half the things he had done." Doyle looked at her as if she should understand, but Sonya just wanted her best friend back. They had been in a fight right before she had died over a stupid boy. Sonya ran up the steps to her room and flew to her bed, the door slammed shut behind her.   
  
"Actually," Willow started, "If she has been changed I've memorized the spell to get her soul back. All I realy need is a orb of Thessela. And I think I have one in my purse." She looked at the faces staring at her in disbelief. "Hey we have two vampires with a soul who realy have no self control." Willow answered their stares innocently.   
  
=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=  
  
Slayer night had once again been cancelled. Matt had felt as though it was his fault, maybe they could have saved her if he had been doing his job properly. Everyone had stayed home that day while Doyle, Cordelia and Sonya had gone to the funeral. Sonya had burst into fresh tears when she had seen her best friends cold lifeless face and the two indentures that had been covered so well with makeup. They went through the hole ceremony silently listening to the Pastor speak kind words about the fourteen year old girl that would have been heading to highschool after a month more of school. People sobbing at every other minuet almost drowned out his constant talking. When it was over the family had gone back to the car and silently driven home.  
  
"I think we need to go to the graveyard tonight if we want to catch her before she does any damage." Willow said sitting down at the table with Oz, Xander, Cordelia and Doyle..Most of them shook there heads only half listening. It was getting dark out already and Doyle, wanting only for his daughter to be happy, had already gotten on his brown leather jacket. Cordelia who knew what was going to happen slipped into sweat pants and shirt, having done this almost her hole life she knew the dresscode well. Xander was staying home to watch the kids and Oz had to be locked in the basement on account of it being a full moon night.   
  
"What the..." Becca pulled her self out of the mud and looked at her hands, that after breaking through the casket, were bleeding. Looking at the blood a weird urge came over her. She stood up and touched her face to feel something like a caveman brow, not to mention when she touched her canines the were unusually sharp. "Wicked." She smiled and took a deep breath. Touching her face again she found that it was normal, except for the mud covering it. "I'm hungry.." She walked towards the gate that would lead her out of the graveyard when Sonyas mom walked in.   
  
  
  
=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=  
  
"Shes over here!" Cordelia called to the others that were getting the supplies from the car. Doyle had a stake just in case things got out of hand, and Willow had put her stuff in order. Becca looked at them in surprise..  
  
"How did you guys know?" She asked backing up a little at the site of the stick Doyle was holding.   
  
"Oh come on, we've been at this since I was in 10th grade." Cordelia said coming a bit closer. Becca backed up some more she could hear the red head named Willow chanting but she couldn't make out the words, it was like they were in a different language. A bright light flew into her body and she could feel her insides burn and something in side was fighting it..She flew down to her knees and screamed as the light took over.  
  
=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=  
  
"Were home!" Cordelia said walking in. Doyle followed behind holding the young girls body that was lieing limp in his arms. Willow was beaming proudly.  
  
"So all went well?" Xander asked sitting up on the couch. Spike and William had returned from looking for an apartment about an hour before and had came back with no luck.  
  
"No dust." Doyle said lifting the body up a bit to prove his point. He walked over to the couch and Xander jumped up and off of it, Dolye laid the girl down and backed up to stand next to his wife. "I'm not sure it was the best thing but I don't think I could have dusted her." He looked up at the ceiling.   
  
"She's so young, Why would they change her?" Xander asked looking at her. They turned to the door as Dawn walked in, she had been out studying with a town elder so she could learn some Gaelic for school.  
  
"I'm home!" She called walking into the living room and seeing a young girl that looked dead on the couch through her off a bit. "Did I miss something?" She said looking around at her friends that had split into groups talking/ Cordelia was talking to Willow about Angel Investigations, and Dolye and Xander were in a deep conversation about local bars and sports. Spike was snoring in the love seat and William had retired to his sleeping bag. They all looked up as Dawn entered.   
  
"Yeah my daughters best friend was changed and now she's sleeping with a soul." Cordelia put bluntly, she had never been the one for small talk.   
  
"Great, I've learned a lot of Gaelic so far and It should come in handy on the Irish History report I got since I'm missing school to be here." Dawn said not surprised at what Cordelia had said, her sister had been the slayer and she had seen unspeakable things in her life, to the point where nothing bothered her much.  
  
"Has anyone seen Sonya tonight?" Doyle asked looking around.  
  
"Nope she stayed up in her room all day." Xander asked picking up the baby Xander and playing with him. Kendra, Kennedy and Terra had already gone to sleep and Dean had kept baby Xander up by crying half the time Willow and Oz were gone.  
  
  
  
=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=  
  
Mark held Sonya in his arms out on the top of her roof facing the backyard. Mark was Sonyas boyfriend, the only other person that knew she was dating him was Becca and they had all been good friends that hung out a lot. He had been at the funeral but Sonya was to upset to talk to anyone. Luckily Mark didn't want to talk either, just sit and relax looking at the stars.   
  
Mark O'Reily had dark brown hair and grey eyes, he had a bowl cut so his hair was usually hanging in his face, which to Sonya, made him look all the more cute. Right now she couldn't belive she had been so selfish to fight with Becca over a boy when she had Mark. He leaned over and kissed her goodnight before silently standing and walking to the edge of the roof.  
  
"If you want tomorrow we can go see her Favorite movie." He said, referring to Becca. "Or we could just come back up here." she nodded her head.   
  
"We can go see a movie..She would have wanted right?" A tear slid down her cheek. Mark shook his head 'yes' and climbed down the Oak that was next to her bedroom window. She stood slowly after he had gone and looked out at the starry night..A bright blue star was somewhere out in the distance and she stared at it quizzically for a moment before heading to the edge of the roof. Edging down the tree she put her foot on the windowsill to her bedroom and climbed in.  
  
=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=  
  
Sonya screamed as she saw, what looked like, Beccas lifeless body when she went down the stairs that day to leave for school. Becca moaned and stood up looking around confused. Spike walked in with a packet of warm pigs blood in his vamp face. Sonya screamed again, it was not a pretty sight this early in the morning, and not having seen a actual vamp face yet it was down right scary.  
  
"Stop the bloody yelling would yha?" He said rubbing his knuckles over his ear.   
  
"I'm hungry.." Becca said hinting at Spikes blood packet, knowing somewhere deep down it was wrong to bite a human, unlike she had wanted to last night when she had felt the need to bite just about anything that had a pulse. Spike groaned unhappily and handed her the packet, which to Sonyas surprise she drank with thirst.   
  
"You're not here to go to school are you?" She said to her friend who now had on her game face, not to mention bloody fangs. Becca shook her head.  
  
"I'm thinking if what I think happened actually happened, sunlights a bad." Becca answered discarding the packet.   
  
"Yes...well...You're not going to bite anyone are you."  
  
"No, she's got a soul now. She'll feel horrid if she thinks about it." Spike answered this time followed by a nod from Becca.  
  
"Well its nice to have you back B." Sonya said hugging her friend, at the moment to happy that her best friend was alive to even care that now she had fangs. Finishing she walked out of the house and to the bus stop. She didn't feel so guilty about the movie now. And after explaining everything to Mark, hopefully he would understand, Becca could even go. Sonya smiled, followed by a sharp frown. She had to slay tonight...She came up with a plan and jumped on the bus.  
  
  
  
=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=  
  
"Sonya Matts here!" Cordelia called up to Sonya who was in deep conversation with Becca about her plan for the night. She walked down the stairs.  
  
"Bye mom." She walked out the door and to Matts car were he was waiting.   
  
"I was wondering if since I just lost my best friend and..well got her back if I could stay home and talk to her about everything.  
  
"But you have you're test to day." He said looking a bit hurt.   
  
"Oh.." Sonya looked sheepishly at him. "I'm going to need another one of those books." Matt groaned and pulled out another leather bound copy and handed it to her.   
  
"Tonight is you're last night off, you need to start training." He said almost angrily. She smiled.  
  
"Thanks Matt!" She rushed to her door as if she were going to go back in but stopped as Matt drove off and she turned to head to the back of the house. She threw a rock up at her window and Becca opened it climbing out and shimming down the tree she reached the ground.   
  
"Awesome now all we need to do is meet Mark at the video game place and tell him about everything." Sonya said hopeing beyond hope he would understand. Considering it was already dark everything should have worked out great.  
  
=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=  
  
"Mark..I have something to tell you, but you're going to have to come out side to see it." Sonya said finally finding Mark waiting for her at a table they usually met at. She had told Becca to wait out side. As they walked out Mark saw Becca and looked like he was in shook then her rushed over and hugged her tightly.  
  
"Um..hi.." Becca said a little uncomfortable.  
  
"Mark we have to tell you something." Sonya lead him to a park bench that was out side the video place used for people who wanted to finish a fag before heading back into the shop. "Well, I'm going to start by telling you I'm the vampire slayer..." Sonya went on with her story, skipping the part about why Becca and herself had been fighting insisting that its wasn't important. Becca finished it by telling how she had 'Died'.  
  
"Yeah ok. This is all some big joke isn't it?" He said looking at them as if he was waiting for them to say 'Gotcha' but they just looked at him. "Isn't it?" He said a little uncertain this time. He gasped as Becca vamped out then changed back to her norm. "I'm going to need to think about this guys.." He said standing up. Sonya who had tears in her eyes pulled a glass bottle out of her purse and handed it to him, it read 'Holy Water'.   
  
"If anyone trys to sink their teeth into you, through that at them and run..Really really fast.." Sonya said afraid to lose another friend. He put it in his pocket and looked as if he was going to kiss her, changing his mind at the last minute he turned away and walked home.  
  
=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=  
  
When Becca and Sonya climbed in through there window the found a pair of angry parents and a very upset watcher.  
  
"What do you think you were pulling sneaking out at night?" Cordelia started at them.  
  
"There wasn't any boys was there?" Doyle started.  
  
"I hope you understand you're responsibility as a slayer against darkness is not to.."  
  
"Would you all just Shut Up!" Sonya yelled looking at them all, now she was angry. "God now not only do I have school, but a undead best friend I can only take out at night and I have to battle the things that creep in the night? Don't I get a brake?" Becca had backed up, angry best friend was not a good thing. Her mom looked at her dad, and her dad looked at her mom. Matt just shut his mouth in a angry line.   
  
"I'll let you two handle this," Matt said walking to the bedroom door, "She wouldn't listen to me if a vampire had her by the neck." he walked out of the door and she heard his steps echo in the hall and then the door slam as he walked into the cold air of the outdoors.  
  
"Thats not the point," Doyle started.  
  
"The point is you tricked us and we had no clue where you were for almost two hours on a school night." Cordelia added.  
  
"You're punished for another two weeks." Doyle said taking his wife's hand and walking to the door. "Were also nailing you're window shut and buying another bed so that Becca can stay here." He added before closing the door behind him. He turned to Cordy, "Did you notice she didn't answer my question about boys?" He turned around as though he was going to go back into her room, but Cordelia laughing pulled him back.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
So how do you like so far? You're going to have to review and tell me what I'm doing wrong and what I should add. 


	7. Los Angeles Part One

Disclaimer: Nope, the characters are not mine...Bummer...  
  
Summery: This is Second Chance in L.A. the same time frame only in the states and with Angel, Wesley, Faith, Gunn, Fred and Lorne. I'm adding this chapter in to explain a couple of things.   
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Angel awoke from another nightmare jerking awake he ran his hand through his dark brown hair. His brown eyes scanned the room, expecting Buffy to be there. But he knew she had died weeks before and that Cordelias daughter was the next slayer. Faith ran into the room.  
  
"Hey Angel you Ok?" Faith ran into the room in a sweat out fit.   
  
"Yeah..Fine.." He got up and walked to his fridge and picked out a blood packet. Him being a vampire soul meant pigs blood, and since his love had died he didn't need to worry about his happiest moment because it lied with her. Faith nodded her head.  
  
"Alright Angel..But no more screaming I think you woke almost every one in the place up." She turned to leave. "You know B's in a better place now right?" She asked a look of concern on her face olive complected face, her dark brown eyes searched his, her almost black hair was cascading down to her shoulders. He didn't answer just finished the packet and watched as she shrugged and walked out of his room.   
  
=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=  
  
Angel walked down the steps rubbing his head..He looked up to see everyone staring at him.  
  
"What?" He looked at them all..  
  
"Well..Angel I have to say were all a bit worried about you.." Wesley, Faiths past-time watcher said.  
  
"Yeah man you haven't been the same since that slayer chic died.." Gunn finished. Fred elbowed him roughly in the side, warning him to be a bit more sensitive on the subject. Wesley who now had his hair cut short and didn't slick it back so that it went with his new rugged look, complete with a unshaven face, was engulfed in a book. Gunn was a sturdy black man who had lived on the streets and had been fighting demons for as long as he could remember. Fred, who was extremely intelligent and shy, and was dating Gunn, had been rescued from Lorne's world, had brown hair and eyes, and was almost always smiling. Lorne was a green faced demon with small red horns and red eyes, who could read minds, which had helped Angel Investigations more then once.   
  
"Well thanks..You guys are starting to remind me of Cordeila." Angel said trying to Change the subject. He walked into the next room trying to escape them..but to no avail.  
  
"Look Angel, she was getting old for our type." Faith had followed the broody vampire with a soul into the next room, trying to make him feel better.  
  
"Yeah but you're still here." The words had just came out, and he regretted them as soon as they had.  
  
"Yeah well I'm also still surrounded by people who fight and not a vamp hubby and a son." She spat, now feeling her anger rise.   
  
"Look I'm sorry, I didn't mean it."   
  
"Yeah well anyways, I might be going to Ireland to check out the future fighter for the universe." Faith turned on her heel and marched out towards her room to pack her bags. Most of her clothes were leather, or other skin-tight fabrics. Angel let her go knowing she just needed some 'vent' time as she would have said, besides he wasn't suicidal. Faith was not the vampire slayer you wanted to mess with.   
  
=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=  
  
Faith had finished packing and had changed into black leather pants, a matching halter top and black boots. She sat her suitcase next to the door and sat down next to Wesley, who by now she was used to and could stand, even if the English accent sometimes grated her nerves like nails on a chalk board.   
  
"Anything coming up?" They had been trying to find out more about Wolfram and Heart, which had been given to them for ending world peace, even if it was on accident. Now they needed to know everything about the place, who and what worked there and what the places books held that they could use for future reference.  
  
"I have found some information on that Sucumb demon we faced a couple weeks ago that would have come in handy." Wesley answered.  
  
"Yeah well whats done is done." Faith picked up 'The Jackal', the knife that the mayor had given her, that had been across many hands until Buffy had given it to Angel for him to return to Faith once she could be trusted again.  
  
"Whats happening?" Gunn walked in with Fred right behind him with a broken crossbow.   
  
"Old news." Faith answered turning and looking around for Angel.  
  
"No Angel?" She asked worried about the only person who had never given up on her even after she had killed so many, and almost killed many more, including Angel himself. "He's not the most stable guy right now you know?" Angel walked in at the last word.  
  
"Know what?" He said taking a drink out of the coffee mug he had been holding.  
  
"Just that this info seams to show up right after its needed." Fred amended smiling innocently.  
  
"Well just keep reading ok Wes?" Wesley nodded his head only half in the conversation.  
  
"Could someone call Cordy and tell her a old friend might be showing up on her doorstep soon?" Faith smiled implying that the 'Friend' would be her, knowing that her and Cordelia had never really gotten along. "And could someone please get me her address?"  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Its short but I need Ideas on what else to add. So review and tell me what you think. 


	8. Los Angeles Part Two

Disclaimer: Please see chapter one ^*^  
  
Summery: Faith is on her way to Ireland for a couple days to check out the new slayer, and while shes gone, if you think Angel was all broody when he couldn't have Buffy you should see him once she's dead.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Angel would you please come out of this room? What are you going to achieve by brooding around her all day?" Fred was calling into his room through the door. "Angel please were all worried sick about you!" Fred sighed and gave up walking down the stairs to anxious faces. She shrugged and she could tell their shoulders had slummed in grief. Angel had been locked in his room since Faith had left and they weren't even all that sure he was still alive.   
  
"No luck?" Lorne asked walking in the door with more supplies for the kitchen including beer, tea, and coffee. They all shook their heads. They had been taking turns trying to get him to come down for the past two days. Fred slumped into a chair and started braiding her hair nervously. Gunn came over and rubbed her shoulders trying to calm her. "Well he can't stay up there forever right?" Lorne asked hopefully and Wesley looked as if he was going to answer with some long speech about how vampires can live forever even without blood when he saw the stern look on Gunns face and he stopped mouth open to return to his work looking for any information on a Glumis Demon that was stalking and kidnapping teenage girls and doing god forbids to them before eating them from the inside out. They all looked up as Angel exited his room. Fred ran for the curtains that were still open, considering it was three in the afternoon the sun was blazing, and pulled them close before her boss could turn into a large pile of dust.  
  
"Well its good to see you've joined us Angel." Gunn said barely glancing up from the book Wesley had passed him. Angel ignored them and walked behind the counter to fish out the car keys from the basket they kept there for lost and found, considering they were always misplacing things.  
  
"I'm going out." Angel implied before grabbing his jacket and walking out the front door.  
  
"Such a bright guy." Lorne mumbled picking a book up from the large pile affront of Wesley and flipping it open to any random page. "Hey...Is this our guy?" He pointed to a large deep brown almost black demon that was said to be able to transform its self to see fit. The picture next to it showed a man with almost white blond hair, grey eyes and a dull expressionless face. Wesley took the book away and started to read. The door opened and every one looked up to see Angels L.A.P.D. friend Kate Lockley. Today her short blond hair was sweeped behind her shoulders, and her piercing blue eyes scanned the room.  
  
"Wheres Angel? I have those files he asked for." She asked, half holding out the brown files expecting him to appear and take them from her.   
  
"You just missed him Hun." Lorne answered and pointed to the door. She scowled and turned on her heal walking back out the door.  
  
"Whats eating her?" Fred asked innocently.  
  
"Obviously nothing." Gunn said grinning. Fred gave him a dirty look and turned to Wesley.  
  
"So is it him?" She walked over and glanced at the page over his shoulder.  
  
"Could you refrain from doing that? And yes I think it is the demon were looking for. Although now knowing what it can do it may be somewhat hard to find." Wesley answered her closing the book after slipping the ribbon holding his place. "We may need to find Angel now, it's most likely hanging in bars or clubs." Wesley stood and glanced at them. "Well come on lets get the weapons, this thing can be killed just like a human..Except for the extra strength."  
  
*****************************************  
  
Lindsey walked into the bar in jeans and a tee-shirt, not his usual dress code, but he was off work and tired so all he really wanted was a drink. He swept his hair out of his face with one hand, using the other to get the bartenders attention.   
  
"I'd like a Black Frost please?" The bartender nodded once and filled a frosted glass, sliding it down the bar and into Lindsey's outstretched hand. He turned his head hearing the door open thinking his date was here, his grey eyes scanned the bar and fell on Angel, his new boss. He gave a groan and turned to his drink hopping Angel hadn't seen him. Unfortunately luck didn't seam to be on his side...  
  
"Oh Lindsey, have you finished that report I sent you?" Angel smirked, they had been enemys up until this year when Angel became the owner of Wolf Ram and Heart, and the boss of Lindsey, who was forced to fight for the good-side. Angel now had him working on the case with a innocent demon who had almost been murdered by another demon, who Lindsey would usually be defending.   
  
"I'm still working on it." Lidsey said forcing a smile. His face lighted though as his date walked it and over to him.  
  
"Hey Kate, I can order you a beer if you want?" Lidsey smiled. He had asked her out and she had accepted. Maybe the good-side did have some perks.  
  
"Angel I went to you're office with these files and they said you were gone." She scowled, then turning her attention to Lidsey she looked shocked and glanced at her watch. "Lidsey I'm sorry I forgot that was today. You think we can reschedule?" Angel who had now guessed that the two were on a semi-date stood up. Lidsey lowered his head to his drink and picking it up finished it.  
  
"Sure, I'm a bit tired anyway." He forced another grin and walked out of the bar.   
  
"So I'll be taking these?" Angel asked in a question fashion. Kate returning her gaze to him frowned again and shoved the files in his hand. She walked out after Lidsey boots clicking.  
  
Angel shuffled quickly through the files, while sitting at the bar. All The cases did seem the same, except for two pictures which showed a marking that and been cut into the skin. Angel pulled the picture out and set them on the table, examining them closely.  
  
"Oh thank the powers." Wesley exclaimed seeing Angel. "We've been all over looking for you." Lorne, Gunn, and Fred followed behind them.   
  
"We found the big bad that's been in town." Gunn said looking over Angels shoulder. "I say we start soon on finding him."   
  
"I think there may be two." Angel replied half concisely, "These two girls half markings, as though the demon was putting his mark onto them to show that he..or she did it." Wesley examined the mark. It looked like a dagger pricing a heart rapped in chains.  
  
"I've seen that before.." Wesley examined it closely. "I'll have to check my books but I know I've seen it before."   
  
"Its a mark of the Demon who slays." Fred answered for him. "Our 'big bad' is after the slayer, thats why all these girls are so young." Angel turned to her.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah, the chained heart is for a stronger heart, because slayers have hearts stronger then humans and some demons. And the dagger has a marking, if we could see the body you would be able to see a dragonwick S, but it doesn't show on pictures. It's some kind of ritual..Although no-one whose seen the ritual has lived through it." Fred looked at there faces. "I was bored ok?"   
  
"Come on, will find the demon later. We have to tell Faith, Both the slayers are going to be in Ireland in less then.." Angel looked at his watch. "Two hours." The gang walked back to Angels car and climbed in. The bartender smiled wickedly and walked to the back room where he kept the telephone, informing his mate he knew where the slayers were going to be.  
  
"Yes dear, BOTH of them."  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ok please review. I know its kinda short but I'm having a writers block. Tell me what you think and what else I should try and add in there. 


	9. Faith

Disclaimer: See chapter one  
  
Summery: Faith takes a visit that may turn out to be a long one, and sparks fly between Her flirty nature and Cordy's think it say it nature. Faith notices some of her self in Sonya. And Dawn heads back for the states for school. Also since the italics don't work, when you see this '+' it means there thinking. And just some FYI, You might have to read second chance, in L.A. to understand some junk...  
  
And the plot thickens...(Whoo theres a plot, go figure...)  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Faith smiled seeing the new slayer and her watcher. +Hopefuly she'll have better luck with her watcher then I did with mine.+ Faith was hidden behind a tree that was planted right behind a gravestone, a large gravestone, Faith noted. The girl she was watching was trying to bring down a large vampire and taking strict orders from, what Faith guessed, was her watcher. The young girl had silver streaks through dark brown hair and was wearing jeans and a tight tee-shirt. Faith smiled as the vampire fell into a large pile of Grey dust.   
  
*********************************************  
  
"Sonya that was great, it could have been faster..." Matt told her putting his book in his leather case.  
  
"Oh yeah, you writing things down and yelling at me makes me go so much faster." Sonya started sarcastically re-doing her ponytail while she spoke. Finishing pulling the hair into the loop she pulled the stake out of her pocket and trough it to Matt. "Are we done for tonight?" She asked as he rolled his eyes.  
  
"Do you see anymore vampires?" He responded, unbuckling his case once again and slipping the stake into it.  
  
"No." It was Sonya's time to roll her eyes, she bent one knee putting her weight on her other leg and crossing her arms. A silver strand of hair fell into her eyes and she brushed it away irritably. "So can we go?" They both turned there heads as a woman in her late twenties, maybe early thirties walked out from behind a tree. She had the usual vamp look, black leather pants, tight navy tank top, red lipstick and dark navy smudges of eye shadow on her eyes. Sonya looked to Matt. "Are you just going to stand there gawking or could you hand me my stake?" Matt fumbled with his bag.  
  
"Hey I'm guessing you're Sonya? The new slayer?" The woman started still walking to them, although somewhat slower.   
  
"Yeah and what of it?" Sonya replied, she was getting bored. Matt shuffled through his bag and pulled out the steak, passing it to Sonya quickly.  
  
"I'm not a vampire, jeez you should know how to tell the difference by now." Faith rolled her eyes. "I think Angel may have gave me the wrong address, but luck being on my side I found you here. The names Faith." She looked to Matt, "I get you're the watcher? Whats you're name." Faith smiled.  
  
"Matt." The watcher answered still a bit suspicious of the brunette.   
  
"You're the legendary Faith?" Sonya looked her up and down and rested back on the others face. She nodded her head once with a grin of approval. "At least you're not another one of those cursed vampires..I would like to sleep every once in a blue moon, or better yet have some free time." She gave Matt an angry glare.  
  
"Yeah well your going to learn thats not in the job description." Faith grinned, "So wheres home? I'm starving!" Matt rolled his eyes, and Sonya could hear her own stomach giving her a very decisive argument over its last feeding. Matt lead the way to the car keeping an eye on the older slayer, while Faith talked to Sonya about being the chosen one. Matt caught the end of Faiths sentence before they got into the car.  
  
"Don't freak, you're not alone now."   
  
*********************************************  
  
  
  
Faith smiled at the house that belonged to the former sunny dale queen. It wasn't as big and lavishing as she would have thought. Although it did give her a warm homey feeling that was difficult to shake away with a toss of you're head.  
  
"Cordy!" Faith exclaimed as if they had been old friends. She dropped her bags and held out her arms for a hug, a grin spreading over her face. Cordelia looked on at her in mock horror.   
  
"Oh Faith...How...Nice to see you." Faith started laughing at Cordelia's failed attempts at being kind to a person she didn't trust, or like for that matter.   
  
"Nice place you got here." Faith looked around the bright and crowded room, seeing the gang brought back both fun and scary memories she had been trying to suppress in her life. "Angel thought I should come back here and show the new slayer some good moves." Cordelia grimaced.  
  
"Did he?" Cordelia had smile pasted to her face, that any human being could tell was being forced there with all the pride that the woman could muster. "Isn't that why there are watchers?" She responded coldly, smile still on her face as though she were trying to make it innocent. "I don't think Sonya needs to know some of the things you might teach her." She continued in the same cold voice. Both woman faced off, starring each other down.  
  
"Well...I'm sure you've had a very long flight, Since Dawn is leaving tonight you can take her sleeping place." Doyle cut in, trying to brake up what looked like would become a fight.   
  
"Yeah, thanks, but you guys carry any food? That plane stuff makes me sick and you know Angel...Not much for the stuff that actually has taste.." Faith looked around for a door to the kitchen.  
  
"I'll show you." Sonya said coming in the door and dropping her slaying bag behind her book bag. "It's right this way." Matt came in behind her ruffling his red hair, his pale eyes searched for Dawn.  
  
"I'm coming right down!" Dawn yelled from the top of the stairs, "Just finished packing is all!"   
  
"Thanks again for driving her to the airport Matt." Cordelia, now calm since Faith had left the room, said breathlessly.   
  
As Dawn came down the stairs everyone but William, who was to busy listening to headphones to care that his aunt was leaving, and Faith, who was eating the last of that nights dinner, jumped up and either hugged her or wished her a safe trip and return to the states. Matt smiled and helped her with the baggage she was having trouble getting down the stairs.   
  
+One down and to-many-to-count left to go..+ Cordelia thought coldly, now in a semi-bad mood thanks to Faith. Doyle sensing her uneasiness thanks to his half demon side walked over and entwined his fingers with hers. She looked up at him and couldn't help but smile.  
  
"So wheres my room?" Faith said finishing the plate of food and sticking on top of the kitchen counter and walking out into the living room. Cordelia frowned once again and turned her head to Faith, eyes scrunched up in a look that said 'Why-can't-you-just-die?'. Faith almost reading her mind shrugged and smiled innocently. Doyle answered for his wife.  
  
"It's upstairs, second door on her left...Unless thats the bathroom, then its the first." He gave a gentle laugh as Faith walked up the stairs, kicking off her black boots as she went. Willow was walking up the stairs to lay Dean down in the cradle with baby Xander. Xander was making sure that Kendra, Kennedy, and Terra were sleeping and not giggling about that lady with the pleather shirt, Faith by name. Oz was waiting for Willow to return and Spike was sleeping on the easy chair. Cordelia sighed and let Doyle lead her up to the bed room. Sonya wanting to get upstairs to tell Becca what was happening, followed close behind them.   
  
*********************************************  
  
At about four in the morning everyone awoke angrily from a phone ringing. Xander got there first.  
  
"'Ello?" He spoke into the receiver, groggily, ridding his eyes of the sleeping dust.   
  
"Xander?" A deep male voice answered him questionably.  
  
"This is him.." Xander suddenly recognized the voice. "Angel?" Millions of miles away the tall, dark, and brooding vampire with a soul nodded his head, and realizing he was on the phone and Xander couldn't see him he spoke up.  
  
"Uh..Yeah..Is Faith there? I need to talk to her."   
  
"Angel do you have any clue what time it is?" Xander said starting to wake up. "The pleather queen isn't even awake."   
  
"Oh...Uh...I call back later then." Angel didn't seam to want to hang up the phone.  
  
"Angel is something wrong?"   
  
"Well yes... Theres someone after the slayers."  
  
*********************************************  
  
The last week of school came unexpectedly and Mark was just giving her nods as a greeting in the halls. In fact many girls, hearing rumors they had broken up, where hanging on his locker every time Sonya was forced to walk past it to get to class. Being a slayer, and keeping it under wraps was not easy work. She had turned a piece of chalk into dust just by picking it up when she had been told to do a math problem on the board that she didn't want to do. She had also broken one girls locker at a mad attempt to let some of her anger out...Rumors that she was an insane kind of superhuman had spread about the school...Not to mention she had to see the school guidance councilor every Tuesday because of the 'death' of her best friend. He would ask her all sorts of questions such as: 'Do you know anyone that might want her dead?', or, 'How are you feeling?' and these questions were always asked in a sickening sweet voice that made Sonya think the guy couldn't possibly be human.   
  
On other news Becca was loving that Sonya was stuck with finals, while she got to stay home with the ultra cute vamp son. Who, Sonya, had gotten over after realizing how selfish she had been being.   
  
Faith was still there, to the much annoyance of her mother who would storm out of the room whenever Faith entered. Faith loving the reaction would burst out laughing. William had been spending a lot more time with Faith and Becca, Sonya realized, because well...One was a vampire, one the son of a vampire, and one the employee of a vampire. Sonya had to drag Becca up to the room to help her study. The fact that some maniac was looking to kill both Faith and Sonya had Sonya petrified. And Faith, having already went through some Apocalypses wasn't nearly as fazed as the young slayer.   
  
Sonya jumped out of a trance she hadn't even known she was in and found her self staring into her locker. It was empty...She backed away from it, shutting it, and giving it a curious look as if something wasn't right. She looked down at her watch and groaned..She had missed the bus. +Moms going to absolutely kill me.+ Turning around she almost jumped out of her skin and had to clutch the place where her heart would be to make sure it was still beating regularly.   
  
"Mark! Sheesh! I think I was on the verge of a heart attack." She breathed in deeply and pulled her back pack farther on to her shoulder. Mark had a completely weird grin on his face, and Sonya wasn't liking it. "Why are you looking at me like that." She looked at him as if he was a loony. "I thought you'd be with you're new girlfriends." She shoved past him, not felling the need to say a quick sorry about it.   
  
"I though I would walk you home." He said as if everything in their life was just peachy. He still had that awful grin on his face and it was driving her insane.  
  
"Fine, just wipe that smirk off you're face before I do it for you." She said as she kept walking. But she stopped suddenly as she saw a tall boy with stormy grey eyes looking at her in mock horror.. "Matt?" She turned around to see the Matt with the grin frowning in a agitated sort of way.   
  
"Well, This was most certainly NOT in the plan.." The boy said angrily. Sonya stared in open mouth horror as the boy she though was her..er...boyfriend, started changing so that now he toward over her, and had deep brown hair and jade eyes. "You were supposed to have gone little boy." The man said in a hollow drawn voice. "I needed this one to show me the way to the other, but I suppose that one will do...Well at least for now any-who." The frown was again replaced with a sickening smile. The man pulled out a black Axe, even the blade was a ebony color. Sonya felt frozen to the spot as she went into another daze, she could only think that it was being controlled by whatever was holding that deathly sharp blade above her head. She screamed for the real Matt to help her but the words wouldn't, couldn't come she realized with sadness. The black Axe was now above her head and the man had a smug look on his face. The words echoed through her head.  
  
+I needed this one to show me the way to the other, but I suppose that one will do+  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ahh cliffhanger...Gasp....Any way I have suddenly become obsessed with the three little dots...Have you noticed? Yeah so REVIEW...Please? 


	10. Together Again

+I needed this one to show me the way to the other, but I suppose that one will do+  
  
***  
  
Sonya let out a deep breath as she was pushed away, right as the blade swiped down. She hadn't even realized she wasn't breathing. Looking up and shoving her hair out of her face she saw Mark reaching into his tan pants pocket and pulling out a familiar clear glass bottle.  
"Mark, he's not a vampire!" Sonya screamed. The- thing, glared at Mark.  
"That, child, was stupid. Clearly a girl is not worth dieing over!" It raised the ax again, only Mark didn't seem to be in the same kind of trance as Sonya seemed to have been in only moments earlier, and he moved before the ax fell. Sonya stood up and pulled her backpack open.  
'Stake, holly water, garlic- Bloody hell! What the Frick am I supposed to do if the monsters not a vamp?' Sonya was screaming and cursing in her head. 'Mark could have mentioned vampires not being the only bump in the dark to worry about.' She thought bitterly.  
"Sonya! Watch out!" Mark's voice cut through her thoughts. Sonya looked up to see the demon heading her way- again. She wanted to run, but that would mean leaving Mark all by himself with a nasty, and a pretty pissed off one to boot. Sonya jumped out of the way as the ax wisped by her head.  
"Why wont you stay still!" It yelled agitatedly.  
"Yeah, sure. Let me make killing me easy for you!" She yelled back. Obviously the thing wasn't too fast- or bright for that matter. "Good Grief! Where are all the teachers? There always around when you don't need them!"  
"Sonya, a little less talking, more moving." Mark called to her. He was standing next to her momentarily and the two of them where backing away from the 'thing'.  
"What do you say to running as if hell where chasing us?" Sonya whispered.  
"It isn't?" Mark whispered back sarcastically. Sonya rolled her eyes and entwined her fingers with Mark's; they both turned around and ran as fast as they could. The beast followed them for a couple blocks, until they got lost in a crowed heading to a pub after work. They where both thanking god for adrenalin, without it they wouldn't have been able to get so far away; even now they were holding their sides from stitches. "What was that thing?" Mark asked in-between deep breaths.  
"If I knew, don't you think I would have told you?" Sonya kept walking, holding her side. The workouts with Matt where really paying off, now that Sonya thought about it. Mark was following close behind her, turning to look over his shoulder every few moments. Not that it would help. Evidently the thing could be anyone- anything.  
"That thing, it looked like.like me." Mark sounded a little angry; heh- a 'little' was an understatement. "It was going to kill you Sonya."  
"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't think you cared." Sonya's voice was laced with resentment and an icy tone that had defiantly came from her mother. She had reason to be upset! Hell, she had told him everything, given him her all; and what did he do? He ignored her for a week.  
"What are you talking about?" Mark reached out and grabbed her elbow; they both stopped walking. Sonya turned and glared at him, a look that Medusa would have envied. She looked at where he had a hold of her elbow. To his credit, he was brave enough to keep a grip on a VERY ticked off slayer who had recently had a near death experience.  
"I'm talking about telling you my biggest secret, hoping that you of all people would trust me, and you ignored me instead!" Sonya spat out the words as if they were poison. She smirked and pushed his hand off her elbow; using a little slayer juice for effect, hey if you couldn't use your powers against people you where pissed at then why the hell have them at all? Mark flinched, she wasn't sure if it was her grip or her tone of voice.  
"I'm sorry," He started sarcastically. "My girlfriend told me a cock in bull story about how she has superpowers to fight off the undead. Right after one of my best friends died and came back from her *grave*!" He was yelling now. "It's a bit much to take in at one sitting in my opinion Sonya and I kind of needed a little time to think it over!"  
"Well do you believe me now! Or do you have to get your blood sucked out?" Sonya turned and started walking away from him. She was getting annoyed by all of the people watching because of all the yelling. Not to mention the yelling was about a girl with supper powers to use against undead best friends. There certainty wasn't anything that good on the telle!  
Sonya walked all the way home, clearly ignoring Mark's presence. She stormed up her house steps and stopped at the door to turn to Mark.  
"Are you going to leave?" She asked icily.  
"Not a chance." He retorted. Sonya rolled her eyes and walked into her home. No one even looked up from what they where doing, living in a house where people came home at all hours kind of takes the fun out of looking. Mark followed her into the house; his eyes grew wide to see so many people.  
"I was attacked at school today by some shape shifter that disguised himself as my boyfriend!" Sonya called out slamming the door. Everyone turned to look now. William took of his god forsaken headphones, Spike dropped his blood pack, Becca took her eyes from William, Willow and Oz- well, weren't there.Zander turned his one eye away from watching Kendra, Terra, and Kennedy- who all stopped talking to gawk at Mark, Cordelia ran in from the kitchen to check over her daughter; and Doyle was at work.  
"Are you alright?" Cordy.  
"You have a boyfriend?" Terra.  
"Whose he?" Spike.  
"Hey Mark!" Becca.  
The rest of the questions where drowned out by either more questions, or by Kennedy and Kendra giggling.  
"I'm fine!" Sonya answered question one.  
"I'm Mark, Sonya's boyfriend." Mark grabbed number two, three, and "Hey B." Four.  
"What did I miss?" Faith walked down the steps, decked in only a bathroom towel- fresh from the shower. Mark, William and even Spike where staring wide-eyed and heads tilted as she descended the steps. Becca glared at William, Sonya smacked Mark upside the head, and Spike was left to watch. No one in the room had the guts, or the reason to stop him anyway- apart that it was wrong, but if they said that he would probably do it to spite them.  
"Oh, a big bad attacked me at school. He looked like Mark here until- well Mark showed up. Then I froze, and Mark saved me." Sonya paused and looked to Mark sheepishly, "thanks for that by the way.Well then I realized that Matt never gave me anything to stop anything but vamps. So we ran."  
"Whose Matt?" Jealousy seeped into Marks voice. Nothing he could do about it.  
"My watcher. Slayer business." The rest of the conversation went by with Cordy saying that she would call the school about an attacker, leaving out the demon part, and then yelling at Faith to dress herself she was setting a bad example for the younger girls and leaving little to the imagination for the boys. Sonya talked Doyle into driving Matt home, once he got home from work and learned about everything that had happened. By then Willow and Oz where home and dinner was served.  
"Will someone get the door?" Sonya asked looking across the table at the many faces. All of which where looking down and pretending not to notice the ringing doorbell. "Sure I will." Sonya answered her own question then grinned innocently. "If its killer dude all of my things go to B." she started innocently.  
"Doyle would you get the door." Cordy asked. Doyle rose and left the kitchen. Returning momentarily with Matt.  
"The council is looking for the beast." Matt said sitting down at the table and looking at the food longingly.  
"Help your self." Cordy said putting her plate in the sink.  
"Thank you." Matt stood and grabbed a plate, filling it with shepherd's pie. "I informed the council about the attack today and the things name is Arnor. He can change into any person, so long as Arnor has touched them. He looks like a miniature 'The Blob' in his natural form." Matt went on to tell how the 'blob' uses a black ax to kill it's victims, and usually doesn't kill without a purpose, though killing the slayer would have its perks; Matt doubted that Arnor was trying to kill the slayers for that reason. Matt thought that maybe someone was paying for the slayers heads. Demons would pay well for them on the demon black market. At about ten o'clock they all either left or went to bed. Matt gave Sonya a dagger that was disguised in a pencil holder, in case she was attacked again, and then he had left. Cordy told Sonya she wouldn't be going to school the next day, the school thought it was best for her own welfare.  
"So you get to miss school tomorrow." Becca whispered as the lights where turned out.  
"Yeah, I guess so." Sonya waited until Becca's breathing grew even and calm until she pulled the blankets off and walked to her bedroom window. She smiled to her self as she pulled the nails out with a hammer she had borrowed from Mark and hidden under her bed's mattress.  
Mark was waiting for her as she climed onto her roof.  
"I didn't know if you were going to show." He stated calmly as she sat next to him and leaned her head on his shoulder.  
"Of course. I had to wait until B. fell asleep." Sonya answered. "We haven't been up here since Becca died." Sonya shivered. "That sounds so weird since she's sleeping in my room." This time Mark shivered.  
"She.She sleeps?"  
"Don't you?" Sonya had to learn to bite her toung. "She's still the same Becca, Willow gave her back her soul."  
"And how did Willow do that?" Mark asked sarcastically. "Let me guess, she's a witch right? And she's dating a werewolf?"  
"Well married actually, but besides that you hit it on the dot." Sonya sniggered, then yawned. "I'm tired."  
"Am I forgiven?" Mark asked out of the blue.  
"What?" Sonya frowned.  
"For, you know, ignoring you."  
"Oh that.Yeah you got a reprieve for saving my life." Sonya looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back and cradled her face in his hands; he kissed her then, for the first time in a long time. Right then time didn't matter. When they pulled apart he helped her into her room and then climbed down the tree and headed for his own home. A little apprehensive in the dark, but Sonya wasn't the only one with a knife.  
  
Holly cow I know I haven't updated in ages, but I hope this chapter makes up for it. Want to know something scary? I was going to end this story this chapter and just kill off Sonya cause I didn't really think anybody liked it, cause I didn't have that many reviews.But then Alyx7 gave me just the push I needed to add some more. Although I don't know just how much longer its going to be. Even after whatever the demon does I'm prolly only going to have a couple more relationship twist. [Insert evil laugh here]. I did warn you peoples I had issues. 


	11. The Practice Routine

A Second Chance 

**Authors Note**: Man, I know I take forever and a day to update, but I have had such a bloody full year. I moved eight hours away from every one I know and had to work hard at my new school. Plus, I now live in middle-of-no-where territory; so just to get to the main road takes twenty minutes. I imagine you can see my dilemma. Anyway, on with the story.

**Chapter Eleven**:

"I don't know if I've already mentioned this-"

"Since you're you, you've probably already mentioned it twelve times." Matt cut Sonya's complaint off mid-sentence, without so much as a look her way. He arched his brow at the hand timer resting in his palm as he hit the stop button.

"Well, obviously, you don't listen. So I'll please my self and say it again. I hate this stuff." Sonya pouted and dropped to the floor, crossing her legs Indian style. They were training, as always. Matt wouldn't let her off work for a freaking apocalypse… Well, no of course not for an apocalypse. But honestly, she deserved some free time.

"Actually, I've heard that one two dozen times, and I do listen. I just haven't acted quite yet. You need to be two minutes faster by the way." Sonya growled up at Matt. He ignored her and brushed a damp piece of hair out of his face before dropping down to sit next to her.

They hadn't seen the demon around for two weeks, though that was reasonable since it could take on any form. There were two more mysterious deaths in Dublin, and one in Cork. Which had led to the increase of Vampire Slaying Sessions for Sonya. Now, she was not only being trained in the art of "Hit them in the heart. For God's sake, the heart is over there", but also in the art of, "You're going to have to cut of this ones head. Yes, there's going to be blood. It's a head," and "This ones fatal area is it's reproductive organ. Yes, that's exactly what I mean." Followed by vulgar language from Sonya and a 'demons obviously think like human men' comment.

Willow and Oz had found a decent apartment near by, and had moved there with Dean, Terra, and Kennedy. Xander and Kendra rented the apartment below them, well Xander actually rented it, Kendra got to live there free of charge being his daughter and all. The house was a much quieter, now with only Spike and William staying, and Becca living up in Sonya's room.

Sonya played with a faded strand of what once was silver hair. The color had drifted off, leaving the died strands a mix between faded white and their natural hue. Sonya was a little disappointed they hadn't lasted longer, but her mother was filled with pure joy to see them gone. Or, more like going.

"Come on then. Back to training." Matt stood up and brushed off his slacks. Holding out a hand to help Sonya up as well. She smirked, and stood on her own, ignoring the hand. Matt just rolled his eyes, he was used to the teenagers antics. She had turned 15 two days ago, and just loved every moment of being a year older.

Sonya was also pleased that she and Mark were doing okay, though she couldn't help but think something had changed. Mark was distant now, always asking about being a slayer. Sometimes he would just shake his head in disbelief, or get angry and storm off. She didn't think it was going to last much longer, they had both changed. She was becoming stronger, more open-minded. And he couldn't accept that. On the other hand, Becca was making progress with William. And Faith was helping her. Sonya wished she could spend more time with the Rouge Slayer, and her best friend. She was wishful, but she wasn't stupid.

"Matt," she whined, "can't we quit yet?" Sonya busied herself with picking a leaf out of her hair, narrowing her gaze at the offending plant piece. Curious as to how much plant life was currently weaving its self into her hair, she shook it fiercely, sending twig fragments and crumbled leaves drifting back to the dirt where they were meant to be.

"I think not." Matt answered with a shake of his freckled head. She had noticed he had been spending a lot more time over the house, talking with her family and her friends. She thought it sweet of her watcher, and she was becoming close to him, like…well…a friend. She didn't think twice of punching him lightly in the shoulder or arm, or laughing at his 'jokes' that came so rarely. She punched him in the arm now, lightly of course.

"I think you underestimate your strength." He grimaced and rubbed his arm half-heartedly. "All right then. It's still a bit early, nearly an hour left to practice." Sonya grinned knowingly.

"Ice cream then?" Her eyebrows shot up with the corners of her mouth. Matt just snorted and lead the way to the car.

"If we keep ending practice like this, I'm not only going to be poor, I'm going to be fat."

"I didn't think guys cared about being fat. I thought that was why they spent so much time watching the telle, and eating fried foods." Matt narrowed his eyes at her in answer. "I was just joking." Sonya stuck out her tongue in a joking manner.

They both looked at the cell phone guiltily as it began to ring shrilly.

"Think we should answer it? Or, just ignore it this one time?" Sonya watched the phone with a disappointed frown.

"Well…" Matt looked away from the road long enough to glance at the phone that was still giving out a musical ring. "I suppose we can say we didn't hear it. With practice still being in session." Sonya gave a huge grin and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before settling herself back in her seat. Matthew's face became bright red.

TBC 


	12. Til Death

**Second Chance**

_Chapter 12: **'Til Death**_

Something was wrong. Dreadfully wrong.

"Do you smell that?" Sonya asked, pushing the door to her home farther open. "It smells like…" She took a step into the house, Matt following close behind. The house was quiet; William and Becca were not laughing with Faith, her mother and father's voice was not low over her little brother…

That's when she saw it. The large puddles of burgundy, like thick red whine staining the carpet. Her hand flew to cover her nose and mouth, the smell finally registering, her eyes wide with horror. Small drops littered the carpet around the larger puddles, sprayed against the wall in low arcs, in high arcs- all over her mother's favorite chair, and the coffee table her best friend had been playing cards at this morning.

She was going to be violently ill.

"Sonya! Sonya!" A voice was beating against the dizziness. "Sonya, pay attention, it's the blood packets!" Matt, it was her watchers voice. She looked to him with dazed eyes, before turning back to the stains. He was right- torn plastic laid in shreds, at least five packets of William's and Spike's blood packets had been torn open and splashed about her living room.

"Sonya, we have to get out of here, it could come back and we haven't any weapons." Matt was leading her back out of the house- pulling at her arm and practically dragging her still confused body.

"My family. Matt, my family!" She was frantic now, using her slayer strength to pull his hand off of her elbow. "What if they're upstairs, oh god, what if it did get them?"

"They're fine, Sonya, they're fine and out of the house. Faith decided to try and lure the demon away by going to the airport and going home- that's what the phone call was about, your family is at the airport. They're safe, Sonya."

"Well, that makes things easier." The voice came from the side of the house, chilling and giving Sonya goose-bumps. "Here I was afraid I was going to have to ship Arnor all the way back to America, I took out my anger on your house I'm afraid, the bloods a bit tacky décor, but you wont live to admire it much anyway." A tall man in a black suit leaned against the side of Sonya's porch, cutting off Matt's escape plan to the car.

"You see, I'd been working for Wolf Ram and Heart before that half-wit Angel became boss." The man looked up from where he had been polishing his nails on his suit jacket. "There's this ritual, my demon friend here does most of the dirty work- killing the slayer and all, and for a price, I get her powers. Isn't it lovely? All the power, and glory, and none of that wretched work you have to do. Of course, his mate is tracking down Faith; she's a bit slippery isn't she?" He giggled. "Oh dear, I haven't introduced myself. How rude of me. My names Ken, I believe I met your friend Buffy, or Anne or whatever the hell her name was, while she was in NY. I've quite the different face now though, as she tore mine off."

The demon beside him looked like an American football player, the black ax ready in his hands, his eyes dull but his grin frightening. He took a step towards Sonya and Matt, the ax raising above his head, Matt moving to stand in front of his charge.

"Don't kill the girl quite yet," Ken looked to Sonya, "He gets so excited you're the third slayer we've had to track down."

The only weapon Sonya had was the small dagger, she moved it from her arm to her back pocket attempting to move it for easier access and not let the psycho notice.

"I think you're out numbered." Sonya looked up at the familiar voice, Faith. Spike standing not to far away from her. "When we didn't hear from Matt or Sonya, we decided to investigate. Willow took out your girlfriend champ." Faith grinned wickedly at the demon, "She's quite the witch."

The demon gave a throaty howl from its human form and ran towards Faith. Ken ignored her and went for whom he thought to be the weakest of the slayers, moving quickly towards Sonya and Matt who was still standing in front of her.

"Sonya, run. Go into the house, we can handle out here now." Matt warned quickly, before Ken caught up with them. He had no sooner pulled back his fist for a punch Ken's face than a knife was sunk deep into his belly.

Matt's brows drew together, his eyes confused. His punch died and his hand fell limp against his side, his other hand moving slowly for the instrument sunk into his stomach, his knees making a _thump_ as his body made impact with the stones of the porch.

Sonya screamed. Instinct had her reaching for her dagger and throwing her whole weight into pushing the blade into her attacker's neck even as he reached out to grab her own. She didn't wait- even as the frothy blood was spilling over her hands and his own, she pulled away and ran to her watcher.

Faith and Spike were making quick work of the demon; they're total concentration centered on that one being. Matt was still, his hand still clutched over the knife in his belly, his eyes moving slowly as the blood that seeped from the wound.

Sonya clutched his hand, she didn't recall screaming for someone to call an ambulance, or the tears that spilled down her cheeks, or the words she screamed at her dying watcher, "I was the slayer, I should have been the one."

When Faith had distracted the demon enough to permit Spike to break its neck, Matt was already gone. His last words asking if Sonya was an angel taking him to heaven. He gave a weak smile as blood trickled out of his mouth and down his cheek.

Sonya was a new person. She vowed that this would be the last life of a loved one she would lose. They had changed her best friend, and had taken her lovely watcher. Next time, for as a slayer there is always a next time, they would take her or none at all.

**The End**


End file.
